Mortal Kombat: Friday the 13th
by AngryTyrannosaurus
Summary: Waiting in Crystal Lake...there is a monster. One who cannot be killed. One who cannot be stopped. One who cannot be reasoned with. And the monster will rise. WARNINGS: GORE AND SOME CHARACTER DEATHS. More details in author's note.


**Mortal Kombat: Friday the 13th**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, since I've done anything fanfiction-y but keep in mind that I am a college student, and I have a lot on my plate. That being said, I write as much as I can here and there, and I will continue to get stories out to you guys as much as I can. I am still working on The Gathering and will be posting the next chapter to that soon. But I figured this fun side-project would be a blast as well. It honestly makes a lot of sense for Jason to be in there. We all know he's ridiculously strong and durable. He crushes heads casually. Well, how much strength does it take to crush a human skull bare handed? I did some research and according to an article about a certain Game of Thrones character whose head is crushed, it takes a level of strength three times that of the strongest man in the world! And Jason does it casually. Imagine how powerful he really is! In Freddy vs Jason, he punches Freddy once and knocks him across Camp Crystal Lake! He's easily taken damage far beyond what it takes to kill someone. So given that, I think this will be a lot of fun to write! Before we begin, a couple things to note: First off, I wanna say that there will be no fighters having their skulls shattered and getting up as if it were nothing. If a fighter's skull is shattered in this...they're dead. This is not to say anything bad about the game. I love the game, but it** _ **is**_ **hella unrealistic. It won't be horribly, horribly long. I'm thinking somewhere between 25,000 and 50,000 words. So...enjoy! Oh, and a couple warnings, this story gets very,** _ **very**_ **gory and there** _ **will be character deaths.**_

 **PROLOGUE**

Stacey sighed wistfully and blew the stray hairs from her face, watching her fellow camp councilors prepare for the children arriving to the new and improved Camp Crystal Lake, the newest moniker of which was Camp Rainwater. Camp Crystal Lake was a dubious proposition to the nineteen-year-old at first, given all the legends surrounding the premises. But she knew they were false, so after a bit of convincing from her parents for a nice Summer job, she accepted. There had in fact been a Jason Voorhees and he had drowned, causing his mother to blame the camp councilors, go insane and murder them in a fury. But everything else she'd ever heard about the place she knew to be a rumor, or a legend. Jason never came back, and he never killed anyone. He was just a poor, deformed little boy who was bullied too much.

"Stacey! Hey, come on! We're going to the bonfire." Stacey's best friend Tiffany said, prompting Stacey to half-smile and nod in acknowledgement. She sighed once more and rolled over on her bed before putting on her shorts. "Stacey, come _on!_ It's about to start and Donny is going to be there!" Tiffany urged her friend further in an annoying manner.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second, okay?" Stacey groaned as she shook her head. "Dumb bitch." She spoke the last words under her breath.

"What was that?" Tiffany asked, mockingly acting angry.

"I called you a dumb bitch." Stacey said with a smirk, combing her hair a few times and spraying herself with perfume.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Could you _be_ more cliché?"

"What's cliché mean?"

"Christ."

"I was kidding!" Tiffany cried indignantly. "I was playing off of you."

"Of course you were." Stacey scoffed.

The walk to the bonfire was short and tranquil. The waning afternoon sun shined through the rich green trees and birds chirped in an oddly synchronized way. The screams and laughter of the other councilors echoed from the pier where swimming generally took place.

"They're swimming!" Tiffany cried. "Let's go!" 

"I really don't want to swim right now. We have all Summer."

"Don't be a puss! Besides, it'll give you a chance to show that rockin' bod to Donny. Without coming across as a rapist." Stacey sighed heavily once again, slapping her forehead and shaking her head.

"Oh...Okay, fine." The brunette conceded, causing her blonde friend to squeal with glee. Tiffany grabbed Stacey's hand and proceeded to virtually drag her friend to the pier. Arriving as the last of the councilors jumped into the water, Tiffany waved an arm and lifted her shirt off, exposing her perfectly rounded breasts in a lacy bra to the others, who cheered and hollered.

"What's up, guys?!" Tiffany cried as she removed her shorts and walked out onto the pier, followed by Stacey, who nervously waved, a small smile on her lips.

"Ah, you know, just checking out some prime merchandise." Austin, Tiffany's boyfriend replied with a small chuckle. "I'd like to get a closer look." Most of the councilors groaned loudly.

"Oh, would you?" Tiffany asked. Tiffany and Austin were that couple from high school who were extremely popular back then, but just seemed to be nothing but an annoyance now. Stacey wondered for a moment what exactly happened to make her and Tiffany best friends. Donny merely floated along with a couple friends. He looked at her momentarily and smirked, causing her to smirk herself and blush intensely.

"You gonna get in Stace?" Morgan, another councilor asked. Stacey had met Morgan through Tiffany before coming to the camp, and the two had become close ever since. Morgan certainly had a better head on her shoulders than Tiffany did, but she certainly wasn't nearly as _fun_.

"Yeah, I guess." Stacey replied. "Tiffany basically begged me to."

"Uh huh." Tiffany said, giving Stacey a sly, knowing look, causing Stacey to shrink on herself. Stacey looked to Donny to see that he himself had been looking at her. Hurriedly removing her top to hide her embarrassment, she leapt into the water and resurfaced to Tiffany's disappointed face.

"You're swimming in your shorts?" Tiffany deadpanned.

"Uhh...Yeah." Stacey replied, clutching one of the pier's pillars.

"Lame. Your _ass_ is what they gravitate to!"

"I'm gonna go ahead and risk it."

"Take them off."

"No."

Tiffany sunk underneath the water like the creature from the black lagoon. Stacey squealed, laughing uproariously as Tiffany grabbed her shorts and began to pull down. She thrashed and splashed in the water, attracting attention from the other councilors. Donny merely smirked with admiration at Stacey's struggling. Tiffany exploded from the water, clutching her face with both of her hands.

"Agh! You kneed me in the face!" She cried out, causing everyone present to explode into laughter.

"Well, that's what you get." Stacey said with a confident nod. Her eyes once again drifted to Donny, whose smile grew.

...

The bonfire crackled and popped alluringly in the evening air, sending countless sparks flying upward into the limitless void that was the night sky. The some of the councilors sang happily, one of the group strumming lightly on a guitar. Stacey enjoyed this vastly more than she had enjoyed her dip in the lake. She looked around at everyone, a small smile on her face. She began to think on the summer to come and excitement began to well up in her, until she realized she was staring dreamily at Donny, who merely watched her as well. That same amused smirk laid upon his face, causing her to swoon and at the same time look away blushing madly. Tiffany walked over to the log Stacey sat on and sat herself, sporting a smirk of her own. Stacey liked Tiffany's smirk decidedly less than she liked Donny's.

"So...I'm pretty sure Donny is into you." Tiffany said smugly.

"Honestly, I'm starting to believe you." Stacey replied quietly with a smile. "It's making me so nervous."

"That's normal, that's normal." Tiffany assured her. "Just be casual and talk to him."

"I don't know. We _do_ haveall Summer." An unsure tone snuck into Stacey's voice as she continued. "Maybe I should just take it slow with him, you know?"

"Stacey there are always a million reasons not to do something." Tiffany reassured her. "Besides, have you _seen_ our competition here? There are some primo babes here just waiting for a guy as hot as Donny to sweep them up. You wait too long, you'll miss your chance."

"Yeah...maybe you're right." Stacey admitted.

"Of course I'm right." Tiffany said with a giggle, standing up and grabbing Stacey's hand before leading her over to the object of her admiration.

"Hi." Donny said with an alluring smile, beating Stacey to the punch and further bolstering her uncomfortable feelings.

"Uh...Hi." Stacey replied sheepishly, offering a small, awkward wave.

"Hi, Donny!" Tiffany burst out. "Of course you know Stacey. You know her, right? She's the girl that I tried to strip in the lake who kneed me in the face." Stacey was quickly struck silent in her embarrassment. She slapped Tiffany in the shoulder and gave her an angry frown. The blonde merely shrugged happily and walked over to Morgan, who was eating a small bag of granola.

"So...are you gonna sit, or are you good standing?" Donny asked. "You're a little close to the fire. Looks pretty hot." Stacey gasped quietly and giggled nervously as she sat.

"Yeah, sorry." She replied.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Donny said to her, scooting a little closer. "So...how'd you find out about Camp Crystal Lake-Ooop. I mean Camp _Rainwater_?"

"Oh, everyone knows about Crystal Lake." Stacey replied. "My parents found out they were reopening this Summer, and they finally convinced me to come."

"Why'd they have to convince you? Scared of Jason?" Donny asked, giving her a small tickle. Stacey laughed and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Stacey said, laughing a bit more before losing herself in Donny's green irises. Donny found himself to be content to look at her himself, his smirk morphing into a smile. Stacey caught herself staring and chuckled, causing Donny to chuckle in the same awkward manner. "No, it's just...It's money, you know?"

"Yeah." Donny replied. "I think the place's history had an effect on how much they're paying us."

"How did you find the place?" Stacey posed.

"Oh, I was pretty much the first person Mr. Ashton recruited. He's actually my uncle. I've been helping him around the place."

"Oh, nice. So you're a working man, huh?" Stacey asked, unintentionally sounding flirtatious.

"Yeah, I work pretty hard." He replied. "I could probably show you what we do around here sometime."

"I'd like that." Stacey replied, a large smile on her face. "It's cool that you guys put this place back together again."

"It was a shithole when we got here." Donny mused. "Took a lot, but we think it's pretty great."

"What actually did happen here?" Stacey asked. "I mean, I know Jason Voorhees drowned a long time ago and his mom went crazy, but what else?" Stacey knew the legends were false. She merely asked the question to keep air out of the conversation she was having with the handsome boy she wished to be romantically involved with.

"Actually that really is all that happened. Boy drowns, councilors weren't paying attention, mom goes crazy and kills them. End of story. Everything else is just scared housewives."

"Scared housewives?"

"Yes. Scared _50's_ housewives. So it was all bad." Donny joked, making Stacey giggle.

"Well those 50's housewives do tend to gossip a lot." She jested. It was a stupid joke, but the two teens went for another set of laughs, which faded to content silence. Stacey, now feeling quite comfortable with Donny, laid her head on his shoulder. Donny responded by draping his arm around her shoulders. From that point they sat in silence, watching the fire together. Their serenity was interrupted by Mr. Ashton clapping his hands.

"Attention, guys! Attention!" Mr. Ashton called. "I just wanted to take a minute and welcome you all to the new and improved Camp Rainwater!"

"Crystal Lake." Donny whispered.

"Nephew, shut it." Mr. Ashton said, calling Donny out. "Oh yeah, everyone, this is my nephew here. Donald? Yeah he's my nephew, so you guys have permission to make fun of him all Summer." The group laughed heartily, causing Donny to scoff.

"Challenge accepted." Stacey whispered, causing Donny to nudge her playfully.

"So yeah, I just wanted to welcome you guys real quick...and maybe educate you all on what has happened here. We all know some pretty sketchy stuff has happened on these grounds, so I figure it'd be best to get it all out in the open so no one gets into anything they don't want to."

"Here we go." Donny whispered.

"We all know about the 'Camp Blood' murders waaay back in the day. Jason Voorhees was a deformed little boy who was bullied pretty severely for his appearance. He was a sweet kid, really. Well one day, Jason drowned right in that lake over there." Ashton gestured to the still waters reflecting the full moon. "His mother didn't take it well. She blamed it all on the camp councilors, just like you guys. She was convinced they were fooling around-" Several 'whoop's and shouts echoed from the councilors.

"Alright, alright. Continuing, here... She was convinced they were messing around when Jason drowned, and that they could have saved him. Well, that may have been true, and that may _not_ have been true. What _is_ true is that Mrs. Voorhees lost her mind. I mean, could anyone blame her? Jason was all she had in the world." Stacey felt both repulsion and sympathy for the woman Ashton was describing. The supervisor lowered his voice. "So she murdered two councilors and the camp closed until twenty one years later. The camp reopened, but Mrs. Voorhees wasn't done. She wasn't going to allow this camp to be reopened. So she killed them all...Every. Single. One." Ashton enunciated the three final words of his sentence.

"Wait, she didn't kill them all." Stacey called, attracting the attention of Ashton, who smiled knowingly. "I mean, wasn't there a survivor?" Ashton gave her an approving nod, his thick mustache spreading across his face with a grin.

"Yes there was. She was the last left alive. Mrs. Voorhees chased her all over the camp, brutalizing her...Until the struggle came to the beach. Armed with a machete, she decapitated Mrs. Voorhees." Ashton said.

"Yes!" A councilor quipped, prompting another small laugh. It was a much needed reprieve from the tense silence that had enveloped the group as a result of the story.

"Well, the survivor was sent home. She lived her life for a while, but sadly, was murdered in her home some time later. Pretty gruesomely, in fact. A screwdriver was shoved into her skull." Ashton said, delighting in the story he was telling. "Not a thing was taken from her home."

"So they never found who did it?" A councilor asked.

"No, they didn't." Ashton confirmed. "Some even say it was Jason...that he came back and killed the girl who killed his mother."

"So _that's_ where the legend came from." Morgan said with a nod. "That Jason came back to life."

"I suppose so." Ashton said. "But everything beyond is just legends."

"Tell us!" I councilor called.

"Yeah, come on, I wanna know what happened!" Another spouted.

"Now guys, come on, they're just legends...But I suppose..." Ashton mused. Stacey found it hard not to roll her eyes. Of course he was going to talk about the legends. "Well, the rumors and legends say that Jason came back. That he continued what his mother started. Every time the camp would be reopened, Jason would rise again to slaughter the people who disturbed his slumber. He's been rumored to have killed _dozens_ of people over the years, disappearing every time his work was finished. He's never been caught."

"So what's next? You're gonna tell us that he _may be in these very woods noooow! Ooooohh!_ " Donny said in a mocking tone.

"No, of course not, Donny." Ashton said with a small chuckle. "They're legends, okay? Anyone want a drink?" Laughing, Aston turned to the cooler present at the scene and bumped into a mass larger than himself.

A behemoth in a hockey mask stood before him.

Wielding a machete.

"What the fuck-" Ashton began as he was thrown down to the ground by the assailant, who proceeded to hack his body into pieces, his back to the councilors. Ashton's agonized screaming sent the councilors into a frenzy, panic erupting among the group. Tiffany screamed and sobbed, watching as the massive man continued to kill Ashton. Stacey screeched and grasped Donny. Among the panic, a peculiar sound arose.

Laughter.

Ashton was alive and well, busting a gut on the ground with his head thrown back, rolling around. The massive man helped him from the ground and patted him on the shoulder. The mask was still foreboding, but the immediate sense of danger was replaced by an apprehensive calm. Nervous laughter came from the still-shocked teens.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Henry. He's gonna be helping us with maintenance." Ashton announced with another chuckle. "He's actually a big 'ol teddy bear." Henry removed his mask, letting his massive beard fall free and waved to the teens, chuckling.

"Howdy, y'all." He said with a small nod. "Glad to meet ya."

"Oh, come on!" One of the councilor called, sparking another laugh from the group.

"Hell yeah! Nice one!" Another said.

"Alright, alright everyone. Now that we got _that_ out of the way, I just want to welcome you guys again!" Ashton announced. "We're gonna have a blast! Good night, you guys." Cheers and claps erupted from the councilors.

"Jason didn't really kill anyone, did he?" One councilor asked.

"No, of course not. He drowned in 1957. He's been dead for a really, really long time." Ashton chuckled, nodding. "But, it _is_ true that his body was never found. So...you know, who really knows?" As the action wound down, Stacey turned to Donny, a look of disbelief on her face.

"So...that was an ordeal." Stacey said, breathless.

"Yeah...I helped plan it." Donny stated smugly, prompting Stacey to slap his shoulder.

"You jerk!" She said with a giggle. Tiffany bounded up to the group accompanied by Austin, a large smile on her face. 

"So...We should go for a walk!" The blonde said.

"Sure, I'm game." Donny said, standing and high-fiving Austin. "Stacey...you're coming, right?" Donny asking that question was exactly what the brunette wanted to hear.

"Uh...Yeah sure, sure..." She agreed, standing and smiling widely at Donny, who smiled back at her. Mr. Ashton came over to them and laughed.

"So, you guys heading out for a little evening stroll, huh?" He asked. "Watch out!"

"Yeah, yeah grand architect." Donny said. "Nice job on the death, by the way." Ashton laughed again.

"Well, thank you sir." He replied. "Have fun, you guys. Oh Donny, by the way, tomorrow we need to fix the storm drain on cabin seven. It's off kilter again."

"Alrighty." Donny replied.

"Okay, guys. Go on and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ashton said, patting Donny on the shoulder.

"No promises." Austin said, prompting Ashton to comically shrug, prompting a laugh from the group. As the teens departed, Stacey's excitement skyrocketed. Not only was Donny obviously as interested in her as she was in him, but she was surrounded by a great group of people for a whole summer.

She felt like she was going to have a lot of fun.

...

"You were totally more scared than I was!" Stacey scoffed at Tiffany. "You were crying. Yeah, I screamed a couple times, but you were _crying."_

"I didn't see you, so how do I know you're not lying?" Tiffany asked.

"I was there." Donny interjected. "She didn't cry." He smiled at Stacey, who instinctively grabbed his hand. He squeezed it lightly.

"Donny, come on! You're one of the guys! You're supposed to say 'Don't get me involved.' so that we never know for sure." Tiffany pouted.

"Oh, it's okay, baby. I still love you." Austin said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. She giggled and grabbed onto Austin as well, walking in an even pace with him.

"How much do you love me?" She asked.

"Hmm...Well, I'd probably say a solid eight outta ten." He replied, making her slap him in a flirtatious manner as he laughed heartily.

"Well, how about I make it a perfect ten?" She asked, kissing him slowly on the lips. He returned the kiss and lifted her up, Tiffany taking the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist. Donny rolled his eyes in synchronization with a scoff from Stacey.

"So...uh..." Austin said between quick kisses from Tiffany. "We're gonna...Uh..."

"I'm not stopping you." Donny said with a chuckle.

Tiffany and Austin hastily made their way back toward the cabins. Stacey and Donny watched them as they ran, Stacey chuckling to herself. Tiffany definitely was the "party girl" in her circle, but she wasn't a fool by any means. She just liked to have fun.

"She's a trip, I swear." Stacey said with a chuckle, shaking her head as she and Donny continued their walk, once again joining hands. 

"Yep. She and Austin were pretty much made for each other." He replied. "The jock and the cheerleader."

"How do you know Tiffany's a cheerleader?" Stacey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't. But I've known a good many cheerleaders in my life and she's definitely one. Or was one. Or on the flip side of all this, I could be making myself look like a complete idiot. Which one is it?" Stacey didn't want to admit it, but Donny was right. Tiffany was, in fact, a cheerleader. Stacey sighed and nodded.

"Okay fine, yes, she's a cheerleader." Stacey said before quickly coming to her friend's defense. "But she gets A's and B's!"

"Whoa, I never said she was dumb. You're the one who assumed." He replied with his trademark smirk.

"Well, can you blame me? It's like, common for people to think cheerleaders are dumb."

"You got a point about that." He affirmed.

They continued walking for some time, admiring the natural beauty of the Crystal Lake region. The grounds had been host to horrible and grisly events, but that didn't seem to detract from Stacey's admiration for it. Stacey had always been at home amongst the trees. They calmed her if she was stressed, and if she wasn't, they simply made her that much happier.

"Wanna sit for a spell?" Donny asked. Stacey nodded, a smile on her face. The two teens took a seat and looked around. 

"God, it's gorgeous out here." Stacey said.

"It certainly is." He replied. "I've never been _too_ terribly big on nature and stuff...But there's something this time that makes me just...really, really enjoy it." The statement sent sparks shooting through Stacey's insides.

"And what is that?" Stacey asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know." Donny said, a knowing smile making its way onto his face ever so subtly. The fluttering feeling within Stacey grew to levels that nearly made her shake.

"Care to enlighten me?" She said, struggling to keep her voice from trembling.

Donny wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. They stared into each other's eyes dreamily for what seemed like an hour. Ever so slowly, their lips came closer. Stacey slowly closed her eyes, happiness filling her being.

She felt a shift in Donny's weight.

Followed by a gurgling noise.

Stacey opened her eyes to see Donny spilling copious amounts of blood, his arm still draped around her. A machete was being shoved slowly through his torso. Stacey screamed and fell off the log as she noticed the massive hand holding Donny's shoulder, steadying his body for the machete to glide through his flesh and bone like butter. Her eyes shot up to the owner of the hand. The unknown assailant had the same exact mask Henry wore during the earlier prank by the bonfire, streaked with running crimson.

But it wasn't Henry.

Henry was fat. Not obese, but a hefty man. This man was a hulking brute, taller than Henry by several inches and heavily muscled. He wore clothes that seemed as if they'd been attacked by a small cloud of moths. A shirt, a jacket, pants, boots...and that hockey mask. The mask, used for a joke earlier, now terrified Stacy to her core. It's eyeholes making black, circular soulless voids that pierced her.

" _Stacey!...Run!_ " Donny barely managed to utter before the masked hulk kicked him from the log, at the same time removing the massive machete from his chest.

As Stacey stood to run, she saw the murderer grab Donny's head and twist. She turned quickly and sprinted the other direction, sobbing uncontrollably. A series of horrible, sickening pops and cracks accompanied with Donny's final death rattles erupted from behind her as she ran. A quick glance back showed her the murderer cruelly illuminated by the full moon, holding Donny's head, black hockey mask eyes focused on her. She sprinted through the forest, roots seemingly trying to trip her, branches trying to impede her progress. Another glance back showed the murderer, still in pursuit.

Still holding Donny's head.

Another horrified scream erupted from her as she redoubled her efforts to get back to the camp. She knew if she got back to the camp, she could find a vehicle and get away. She leapt over a log and came down rather roughly, but recovered easily enough to continue sprinting. Her lungs burned like fire, but she didn't care. Whatever happened to her lungs from running at this pace for so long was vastly preferable to facing the monster that pursued her. Another glance behind revealed no killer, much to her relief. She'd lost him.

Finally, to compound on Stacey's relief, the tops of the cabins came into view. She almost laughed despite herself, but again realized what she had just been through and struggled not to break out into sobs once more. As she got closer to the camp, she began to notice several things that corroded the false sense of security she received from losing the murderer.

Streaks of blood lay on the trees and ground. Grass, plants and earth disturbed as if a struggle had taken place. The brunette came to the site of the bonfire and struggled not to collapse to her knees. Mr. Ashton's jaw was missing, his eyes rolled back into his head, laying back against a tree. Henry lay across the fire site, belly opened, spilling viscera and blood over the ground surrounding him. Running back toward the cabins, she was greeted with utter and complete horror.

One councilor lay over a bench, a fence pole shoved through the back of his head, out of his mouth. Another's face was smashed in on the concrete patio of one of the cabins. One was bisected diagonally, a process that seemed to be done in a single swipe, due to the surprised look on the corpse's face. Another's head was cut in half vertically, as well as having suffered two broken legs. A drag mark lay behind the body for ten feet.

The apparent agony on the corpses' faces made Stacey vomit profusely, collapsing to her knees. She breathed heavily for a moment, attempting miserably to regain her composure. Suddenly realizing the mortal danger she was in, her eyes shot to the parking lot outside the camp. There were several vehicles, including Tiffany's.

Tiffany.

Stacey ran to the cabin she, Tiffany and Morgan shared, suddenly coming across Morgan's body slumped over against the outside of the small building. A pickaxe lay secure in her skull, the blood forming a sickening trail down her cream colored shirt. Stacey could take some small solace that Morgan's death was swift, at least. Moving quickly, Stacey opened the door to the cabin and let out a scream that slowly turned to broken sobs.

Gore, as well as bits of flesh and bone covered the cabin's interior like a Pollock work. Austin's nude body was impaled on a wall fixture, split open, bones and organs slashed to bits and forming a pile beneath him. One of his arms lay on the opposite side of the room, hand curled toward the ceiling grimly. Tiffany, Stacey's best friend for years, hung from the ceiling fan, her body cut in half at the belly. Her legs still laid upon the bed, forming a pool of blood on the comforter.

She was hung by her own intestines.

Stacey's tear-filled eyes met her dead friend's and she had to look away. It was too horrible for her mind to take. Not wishing to, but doing so out of pure necessity for survival, she stepped into the cabin and began to search for Tiffany's keys, getting blood on herself just by searching the dresser across the room. Finally laying her eyes on Tiffany's purse, she ran over to it and found Tiffany's keychain, then stood to leave. Stacey was getting out of this, but she couldn't bring herself to smile at all. Especially as she looked at the card holder on Tiffany's keychain to see a picture of herself and Tiffany on the graduation beach vacation they took a year prior.

Memories suddenly flooded back to her.

Her legs collapsed and she fell to the floor, the mixture of Austin and Tiffany's blood getting on her legs and knees. She wept heavily, tears flowing freely down her face. She stood, still weeping and began to leave. She would go on. She would survive.

For Tiffany.

She moved to the door and looked out of the window, still not seeing the murderer anywhere. With a deep breath, she opened the door and ran across the porch. A straight shot to the parking lot.

A straight shot into a massive hand from around the side of the cabin which gripped her neck, stopping her in her tracks.

That hand pulled her back to face it's owner, the same murderer from before. He simply held her there for a moment in the shadow of the cabin, gripping her throat and cutting off her air supply. She struggled and fought with all of her might, even attempting to shove her fingers into the black eyeholes of the hockey mask. He moved forward, away from the cabin, into the light of the moon. Now illuminated, Stacey could see into the blackness of the hockey mask's eyeholes. The flesh was grey and shriveled. One eye stared into her soul, wide and merciless, while the other was barely visible. Instead there appeared to be what looked to be part of a deformed brow and skull, the eye just barely coming over the bottom of the hockey mask's eyehole.

As the masked murderer who had slaughtered her best friend raised his machete over his head, still gripping Stacey's throat, she came to a horrifying realization.

This wasn't just some psycho out in the woods.

This was Jason Voorhees.

 **(Second) Author's Note: Yeeeah, I know the prologue is ridiculously long. I may have gotten a little carried away with setting it up, but I had a lot of fun with it and I'm proud of it. Again, I'm still working on The Gathering, so keep an eye out for that. Look forward to Chapter 1 soon!**


End file.
